Why Rin Sohma Hates Ranches
by Dragonlover71491
Summary: Everyone knows the members of the zodiac attract others of their respective animal, right? What would happen if they went somewhere where there are a lot of them? Like say horses and Rin Sohma for example. Haru/Rin if you squint.


Hello! Here's my first Fruits Basket story. Please don't kill me.

This story is rated T for language and violence.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Fruits Basket.

Sum: Everyone knows the members of the zodiac attract others of their respective animal, right? What would happen if they went somewhere where there are a lot of them? Like say horses and Rin Sohma for example.

"Why Rin Sohma Hates Ranches"

'_Why the hell am I here again?_' Thought the long black haired beauty Rin Sohma as she stood by Tohru, Kyo, Yuki, Shigure, Momiji, and Hatsuharu by a fence, gazing at a small herd of horses out in a pasture.

"Remind me again why I was dragged along." She asked Shigure, a small angry mark appearing on her forehead.

"It's for Tohru's birthday, remember? She really wanted to learn how to ride, plus she wanted some of her closet friends to come, including you." He stated, waving off her angry scolding look.

'_The only reason I came was because Haru talked me into it._' She thought, angry with herself for letting the ox talk her into this.

The group decided to go to a well-known ranch to learn how to ride, and Rin wanted nothing more than to leave. But one word from Haru had her agreeing before to it before she could stop herself. So here she was, about to go inside a ranch crawling with equines of various ages, colors, heights and temperaments. An old man soon came out to meet them on a large bay horse.

"Greeting folks, you the Sohma group?"

"Yes indeedy my good man." Shigure said with a flourish.

"Come along then, I've got a good group of horses to choose from. We'll get you started on how to ride."

They followed him in, Rin lagging behind the group. Soon enough, everyone was on a horse: Tohru was seated on a gentle brown mare, Kyo a strong, proud chestnut stallion, Yuki, a quiet cream colored colt, Shigure, a spirited black stud, Momiji, a playful palomino pony, and Haru, a black and white pinto stallion. Rin simply stood next to a pen, watching her friends as they enjoyed their time with the mighty beasts. As she watched them, a bay filly nudged at her, whinnying softly.

"What do you want?" She asked, watching as the filly tossed her head to a small group of foals, snorting. "No thanks…I don't want to play."

The filly then turned and trotted off, going off to play with her friends. Rin shook her head at the foolish filly, returning to her observation. A roan mare soon came up to her, nickering a greeting.

"Hello."

The mare plucked up some hay in her mouth, offering it to the agitated horse of the zodiac.

"No thanks, I'm not hungry." She said, pushing away the mare's offer.

The mare ate the food before leaving Rin. Then Rin moved away from the pen, going over to a different one, hoping to get some peace.

"I am really starting to hate this place."

Just when she thought she'd get some peace and quiet, she heard a loud neigh behind her. She glanced over her shoulder to see a white stallion with a golden mane and tail walking toward her, head and tail held high. But she ignored it, figuring it just wanted to greet her like the other horses. As she returned her gaze to the group, the stallion snorted and pranced around in its pen, picking up its legs high in display. Rin just ignored him, paying attention to Haru as he made his steed rear up on its hind legs in imitation of the lone ranger. The stallion behind her did the same, neighing proudly as he pawed the air and flicked his tail.

'_This horse is really getting ridiculous…does it really think I'll pay attention to it if it shows off?_' She thought, keeping an eye on Haru as he bent down to check his horse's hooves, picking out a pebble it had picked up.

She smiled at Haru as he helped a crying Momiji back into the saddle of his horse, telling him to not squeeze his legs tighter if he wanted the horse to stop. Kyo was busy trying to get Yuki to race, his horse apparently wanting the same as it snorted and pawed the ground irritably. Tohru was trotting in a corral adjacent to the one the boys were using. Shigure was just watching the others from his steed, his horse nibbling at some hay on the ground. The stallion behind her was getting tired of being ignored, snorting irritably. The animal stared at her back before thinking of a way to get her attention. It walked over to her, Rin never even acknowledging it, until…

"EEK!"

The others turned toward the sound, watching as Rin went over to the old man, an angry expression on her face.

"Excuse me!" She growled.

"What's the matter young lady?" The man asked.

"That horse just goosed me!" She shouted, pointing at the white stallion.

Everyone just stared at her, Shigure laughing at Rin's complaint.

"I'm sorry Miss, but Hotshot may be playful, but he hasn't, in your words, 'goosed' anyone."

"Well… I was standing right here, watching the others when this creature decided to act like a lecher." She stated, heading over to Hotshot's pen.

"Now I just think you are blowing this out of proportion."

Rin just snorted and turned to her friends for support. As she turned, Hotshot bent his head down and…

"Whoa!"

"Hotshot! What in the world!"

Hotshot had deliberately nibbled at the back of Rin's signature pants, goosing her as she had said. The stallion lifted up his head and whinnied at her, rearing up and pawing the air.

"I'm really sorry Miss, he's never acted this way before except with broodmares we have here."

At this, Shigure laughed harder, falling off his horse entirely. Tohru blushed at this fact, while the others just stared off to the side, feeling a smidge uncomfortable.

"I'll just get a lead and put him back in his stall."

Rin turned her to look at the group, a sour look on her face. Hotshot neighed at Rin, shaking his head.

"Shut up you!" She shouted at the stallion, smacking him on the nose.

"What's the matter Rin, what did he say?" Shigure asked chuckling.

"He said…'Come over here sweet thing, Hotshot wants a piece of that action.' "

The dog held his stomach as he doubled over, trying to keep his laughter in. Soon enough, Hotshot was being led away.

"Can we please leave?" Rin asked, trying to keep her anger in check.

"Fine, I think we've had enough for today."

As they turned to leave, Hotshot called out just as they were getting in the car. Rin avoided her eyes from the rest of them as she took her seat. When they got home, Haru stayed behind with Rin as the rest went inside.

"What did Hotshot say before we left?"

Rin kept silent, not wanting to answer. When he turned to leave, Rin grabbed his wrist, stopping his departure. She looked around before returning her gaze to him.

"He said…'Hey Baby! Call me sometime, I'm free for a graze anytime!' " She said, covering her face.

Haru chuckled at the idea of a horse flirting with Rin, but he just hugged her. Before he left, he turned back to her, a smile on his face.

"Rin…next time, I'll stay home with you when the others decide to go riding."

Rin turned away from him, but she allowed a smile to come to her face.

Dragonlover71491: Done.

Rin: Not funny.


End file.
